Algo de diversión
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Si la diversión no llegaba con Billy, él se divertiría en Billy. [Ben Gunn/Billy Bones]
_Soy más bien una persona del SilverBones pero estos dos, dioses, estos dos._

* * *

Hasta estar encerrado esperando la muerte era menos aburrido que estar allí sentado. No es que no tuviera un buen compañero, no, cuando Billy Bones se desocupaba solían darle un poco de charla aunque solo fuera para explicarle puntos tácticos y algunos planes. Pero la desventaja era que su compañero gastaba más tiempo en su misión que en hacer unos espacios para entretenerlo, cosa que requería de mucho tiempo y que en cambio era recompensado con unos escasos minutos.

Bufó y esperó alguna respuesta de su compañero, como era de esperarse lo que tuvo fue el silencio, Billy únicamente se concentraba en escribir y escribir. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y ladeó la cabeza sobre su palma extendida, con su mano libre movía los dedos y con las puntas golpeteaba sobre la mesa. Una y otra vez haciendo ruido para que al menos se distrajera con el eco y calculaba cuanto tiempo tardaba en irse, unos siete segundos suponía.

—¿Podrías detenerte? —Billy le pidió con suavidad.

No lo hizo al principio, había logrado captar la atención del otro, ¿cómo sería capaz de detenerse ahora? Sin embargo debió hacerlo cuando Billy irguió el cuello y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se obligó a detener sus dedos. Los alzó en el aire para que el otro los viera y resopló. —Está bien. Está bien.

Billy aflojó aquella expresión y continuó con lo suyo, y el aburrimiento regresó a él. Sus pies no podían quedarse quietos, quizás por haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado y ahora tener la oportunidad, y también porque no eran tan dóciles como sus dedos. Ya había recorrido la habitación más de cien veces, eso no era una molestia para su compañero. Al ser silencioso se lograba oír como la pluma se movía a medida que los dedos del otro la conducían y como se mojaba en la tinta, las gotitas de exceso salpicaban en el tintero.

La curiosidad hizo que se aproximara a Billy, a esa grande espalda que tenía, no inspeccionó demasiado en lo que escribía, no era de su interés. Se agachó y acomodó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello, al instante la pluma dejó de escribir y se paralizó en los dedos de Billy, quien inclinó el rostro para observarlo de reojo.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y vamos a divertirnos?

—Prefiero que no.

—Vamos, hombre, unos minutos de descanso no te caerían mal.

—Cuando termine con esto descansare. —Billy soltó la pluma y utilizó de palanca los dedos para ir quitándose su cabeza de encima. —Ahora, por favor, apártate.

Se alejó sin queja, si no fuera por ese _trabajo_ pensaría que ese hombre es el más aburrido en la isla. ¿Y cuánto faltaba para que acabara? ¿Horas? ¿Por sus interrupciones cuánto tiempo más se agregaría? ¿Más que horas? Ni siquiera podía esperar unos segundos, esperó demasiado en esa habitación y tenía decidido obtener algo de diversión, se lo merecía después de todo. Si la diversión no llegaba con Billy, él se divertiría en Billy.

Bones fue rápido al volver a lo suyo, tanto que su interrupción pareció nunca existir. Sigiloso se escabulló por debajo de la mesa, en sus rodillas se ubicó enfrente de las piernas de Billy y las separó despacio, el otro recién notó su presencia cuando su cuerpo ya se hallaba en el espacio dejado por la distancia de las piernas y sus manos le apretaban los muslos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —El tono en la voz y la expresión en el rostro denotaban que realmente se asombró.

—¿Lo que parece? Tendré algo de diversión. No te preocupes, no te molestare.

Tenía el consentimiento de Billy, que no interviniera ni siquiera con palabras—en las que era bueno— y que la entrepierna comenzara a hinchársele eran razones obvias. No perdió su tiempo, un segundo malgastado podría implicar la pérdida del consentimiento pero él conocía a los hombres y eso era poco probable—para nada probable ciertamente—. Corrió las vestiduras lo mínimo y necesario, la polla alcanzaba la máxima rigidez como era posible, sin duda Billy estaba igual de aburrido que él.

Sus dedos descendieron por la punta para unirse en el tronco, sus labios se humedecieron y besaron la punta, se aferraron a ella y descendieron. A medida que descendía sus dedos se retiraban uno a la vez, lentamente. Al cabo de un momento disfrutó de la mayoría del miembro en su boca, húmedo y cálido, sus labios se pegaron al tronco y con unas pequeñas sacudidas la punta le rozaba la garganta por unos cortos instantes.

Su cabeza se movió de adelante a atrás, sus labios apretaban un poco más la piel al encaminarse por lo largo del tronco y absorbía el gusto a hombre, extrañaba ese gusto, pasó tanto tiempo encerrado que casi lo olvidaba. Siempre prefirió los hombres y Billy era de su tipo, los músculos, ese color en los ojos y los finos labios, eso era lo que más le atraía.

Cada tanto sus dedos regresaban a la polla, se encajaron en la parte inferior del tronco para que su boca únicamente se encargara de la punta y de una insignificante fracción del tronco. Y con sus labios descendiendo por la completa totalidad del miembro, sus dedos debían desunirse para que en la subida pudieran adherirse a la piel una vez más y su lengua lamiera la punta con la saliva que se resbalaba por esta.

Escuchó unos cuantos gruñidos entre dientes ser expulsados de la boca contraria y en ningún momento llegó a sus oídos el sonido de la pluma moviéndose, tenía a Billy luchando entre el trabajo y la diversión. El líquido preseminal no tardó en arribar a la punta y su lengua en tomarlo, dispersándolo por todo el tronco.

Cuando la diversión ganó, la atención de Billy se concentró en él y nada más que él. La mano izquierda de este se amoldó a su cabeza y los dedos se extendieron por sus cabellos, se enredaban en las hebras dándoles unos cuantos giros alrededor de las falanges y las yemas se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo. Le jalaba la cabeza, ocasionando que la polla ocupara mayor espacio en su cavidad y que tuviera más contacto con su garganta, golpeteaba en esta y en consecuencia unos gemidos escapaban por las comisuras de sus labios. Tuvo el control de los movimientos de a momentos y en los otros fueron completamente de Billy, era un tanto brusco al tironearlos hacia adentro y muchísimo más suave hacia afuera.

Al levantar sus ojos lo tenía con los labios del otro palpitando y gimiendo, las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos clavados en él; el sonrojo afloró en las mejillas de Billy en ese momento y por ello enderezó el cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mantuvo los ojos en el techo, y se esforzó más con los dedos en sus cabellos. Obtuvo la semilla contraria en su boca al instante en que su lengua se localizaba mojando la punta. La tragó, parte del semen fluyó por las comisuras de su boca y las limpió con la punta de la lengua.

—¿Suficiente? —Billy preguntó, los jadeos aun le permanecían en la voz.

Las manos de Billy atinaron a arreglar las ropas, no obstante, las suyas se lo impidieron. Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo o regresar al principio, sus piernas se separaron y las otras se juntaron, se apostó en los fuertes muslos. Sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y sus manos se quedaron en la nuca.

—Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda. —Ronroneó acercando su rostro al otro. —¿Sabes cómo hacerlo, cierto? Eres un pirata después de todo, nosotros sabemos que esos mitos no son más que verdad. Dime, ¿alguna vez has follado con los dedos a algún hombre?

—No, no con dedos.

—Bueno, déjame que te ayude.

Primero se ocupó de sus prendas, su polla rígida palpitaba atrapada en estas y ya estaba húmeda cuando la desnudo. Después le sostuvo la mano derecha desde la muñeca y la condujo a su trasero, la mano libre del otro la seguía y fue esta la que se encargó de que las nalgas se separaran—algo sabia— y tuviera espacio libre para guiar la mano hasta la entrada. Respiró profundo al sentir el rozar de los dedos en su entrada.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo desde aquí, cierto?

Los dedos no se introdujeron en su interior apenas soltó la muñeca, no, estos deambularon en torno a de su entrada, desde arriba abajo sin tener un encuentro directo con ella. Su cadera se meneaba en la misma dirección que ellos, con cierta parte de impaciencia y la otra era por gusto. Su respiración lentamente se convertía en agitados jadeos, se agitó mucho más con el estancamiento de los dedos en su entrada y la introducción de dos de estos en el interior.

—Así es, muy bien. Buen chico. —Arqueó su espalda y se aferró con más ánimo a los hombros del otro. —Ahora muévelos.

Al principio los dedos iban desde adentro a afuera a un ritmo pausados y sin demasiada determinación, los movimientos de su cadera debían auxiliarlos. Y a los pocos segundos los dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápido y llegaban más profundo, asimismo la posición de estos era más firme y con las puntas alcanzaban a tocarle la próstata, al estar en ella su voz era estrepitosa, la polla se le sacudía y la humedad se acrecentaba.

Los dedos golpeaban con más frecuencia a la próstata y su pelvis se meneaba con la pretensión de que ese lugar fuera el único que se tocara. Mientras tanto aproximó su nariz al cuello, sus labios se distanciaron en este y los unió para inhalar, unas marcas rojizas se formaban por la presión ejercida. Billy ladeó la cabeza y facilitó el trabajo para su boca, que cada tanto debía detenerse por los gemidos y las excitadas respiraciones. Se sentía demasiado bien, no recordaba que fuera tan bueno.

Los dientes raspaban dándole retazos blanquecinos a la ya de por si blanca piel. Esta vez al distanciar sus labios y acoplarlos nuevamente acarreaba la piel en medio de sus dientes, comprimiéndola con ellos y de esta forma las marcas eran más rojas. Luego lamia a lo largo y por cada extremo de las marcas, las sellaba con su saliva.

De un momento a otro no supo diferenciar entre los movimientos de su cadera y los de los dedos de Billy, ambos eran iguales a su parecer. Y también tuvo que interrumpir el trabajo de su boca en su cuello, el nivel del placer no le permitía nada más que gemir y sacudirse. Un instante después su pelvis se paralizó y fueron únicamente los dedos los que se movían, cada vez que los sentía estos se encontraban acariciando su próstata.

Su semilla llegó en seguida, un largo suspiro lo advirtió. Los dedos de Billy se mantuvieron unos instantes más en su interior, los instantes que tardaron en acabar sus gemidos y en los que llevó sus dedos a la punta de su polla para tomar las ultimas gotas de su eyaculación. Lamió sus dedos dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos de Billy, esta vez no apartó la vista aunque conservaba lo rojo de las mejillas.

Y al final fue Billy el que tuvo la iniciativa, le sostuvo la mandíbula y le atrajo el rostro hacia sí. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior para que abriera la boca, lo había hecho desde un principio pero Billy prefirió marcar autoridad. Le besó con entusiasmo, Billy era bueno en los besos y le hizo parecer un novato, tanto su respiración como su lengua fueron torpes.

—¿Suficiente?

—Por el momento.


End file.
